


1.01 Wiedersehen

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Complete, Friendship, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan hatte sich das Wiedersehen mit Senatorin Amidala anders vorgestellt. Abstürzende Raumschiffe, fremde Angreifer und eine junge Jedi-Schülerin, die ihn für ihren neuen Meister hielt, waren nicht das was er erwartet hatte.
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.01 Wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Nach einem Streit mit Anakin Skywalker hatte sich Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Tatooine zurückgezogen, um zu sich selbst zu finden. Ungefähr ein Jahr später erreicht ihn Yodas Ruf. Senatorin Padmé Amidala bittet um seine Anwesenheit. Obi-Wan bricht ohne Zögern nach Naboo auf und bekommt Gesellschaft von Lin'A Tamal, die von Yoda zu ihm geschickt wurde, um sein neuer Padawan zu werden. Noch während Obi-Wan davon erfährt, wird das diplomatische Raumschiff auf dem Landeanflug nach Naboo von Unbekannten angegriffen ..._

++++

Lin'A stieß einen kurzen Laut des Erstaunens aus, während Obi-Wan einen Schritt zurückwich. Direkt vor ihnen kreuzte ein riesiges Kampfschiff ihren Weg. Er konnte es nicht identifizieren, doch er spürte das reine Böse, während er sich festhielt und das gewagte Manöver des Captains ihres Diplomatenkreuzers beobachtete. Sein Co-Pilot lag leblos in seinem Sitz, die Arme über die Lehnen hängend. Geistesgegenwärtig stieß sich Obi-Wan von der Wand ab, tastete sich an den Gegenständen auf der Brücke entlang, bis er schließlich neben dem Captain angekommen war, der nur kurz zur Seite sah und dann nickte.

Zwar war der Jedi bei weitem kein so guter Pilot wie sein ehemaliger Padawan Anakin, aber er war immer noch besser als gar kein Co-Pilot.

"Vorsicht, Meister!", rief Lin'A hinter ihm und deutete nach vorne. Aus dem Rumpf des Kampfschiffes lösten sich kleinere Raumschiffe, die mit ihren Blastern auf das Diplomatenschiff feuerten.

Der Jedi konnte sich gerade noch einen Fluch verkneifen und lenkte bei. Der Captain des Schiffes gab ihm Anweisungen, die Obi-Wan stumpf befolgte.

Wer oder was sie dort angriff - er wusste es nicht. Fakt war jedoch, dass dort die dunkle Seite der Macht im Spiel war. Ob die Sith sich nun endlich an ihm rächen wollten? Lange genug hatte er nun schon auf die Vergeltung für Darth Mauls Tod gewartet. War es jetzt soweit?

Obi-Wan wendete das schwere Schiff und brachte es mit Hilfe des Captains seitlich zum Angreifer in Position. Ein weiterer Einschlag erfolgte und Obi-Wan sah mit Entsetzen, dass der Captain durch die Wucht mit dem Kopf auf die Konsole schlug und ohnmächtig wurde.

Sekundenlang fühlte sich der Jedi wieder hilflos, doch seine junge Begleiterin schritt beherzt ein, schob den Captain von seinem Platz und nahm dessen Position ein. Ihr zuversichtliches Lächeln gab ihm wieder Kraft.

Er war kein Pilot, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass die Menschen an Bord starben. Nicht er.

++++

Yoda sah Mace Windu nachdenklich an. Seine Stirn lag in noch mehr Falten als sonst und sein graues Haar schien sich zu kräuseln. Yoda war besorgt. Überaus besorgt.

"So weit ich es verstanden habe, geht es ihnen gut." Mace Windu hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Einziges Anzeichen dafür, dass auch er Unglauben über die Geschehnisse empfand.

"Was da geschehen ist, alter Freund? Wer angreifen will diplomatisches Schiff?" Yoda rieb sich die Stirn.

Mace Windu hatte eine dumpfe Vermutung, die er jedoch nicht aussprach. Zu unglaublich war diese Idee noch. Zu weit hergeholt. Doch er hatte die Befürchtung, dass seine Vermutung in naher Zukunft bestätigt werden würde.

"Ihr mir Dinge verschweigt", brummte Yoda, doch der hochgewachsene Jedi ließ sich davon nicht irritieren. Er strich seine Tunika glatt und sah zu Boden.

"Es ist zu früh, um darüber zu sprechen, Meister Yoda."

++++

Er wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, das Schiff in den Orbit von Naboo zu lenken. Rauch quoll aus diversen Bereichen des Schiffes. Flüssigkeit tropfte aus Lecks. Lin'A saß neben ihm und half ihm das Schiff zu navigieren. Ihre Augen blickten angestrengt auf die Instrumente vor sich, während ihre Hände verkrampft um die Schalthebel lagen.  
Obi-Wan ließ einen kurzen Blick aus der großen Frontverglasung gleiten, doch das feindliche Raumschiff war verschwunden. Der Aggressor war ebenso schnell und unbemerkt verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht war.

"Glaubt Ihr, sie denken, wir sind tot?" Lin'A sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Wohl kaum", erwiderte der Jedi und versuchte sich ein wenig zu entspannen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum unser Gegner aufgegeben hat. Aber er wird seine Gründe haben." Wie auch Lin'A wollte er wissen, wer sie angegriffen hatte und weshalb derjenige sein Werk nicht vollendet hatte. Obi-Wan war sich sicher, dass es nicht um eines der anderen Mitglieder dieser Reise gegangen war, sondern um ihn.

Die dunkle Seite der Macht war stark gewesen, enorm stark. Er hatte Hass gespürt. Tiefgründigen Hass und Triumphgefühle.

Er schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Erst einmal musste er das Schiff sicher an den Raumhafen von Naboo bringen, dann konnte er sich Gedanken darüber machen, was geschehen war. Noch waren sie nur in trügerischer Sicherheit.

Kurze Zeit später verließen sie das Raumschiff und begaben sich in den Abflugbereich für Raumgleiter. Lin'A stampfte neben ihm ein- zweimal mit den Füßen auf, ehe sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem zufriedenen Seufzer seiner Fährte folgte. Obi-Wan hatte die Erleichterung seiner Begleiterin gespürt und obwohl er nie viel von seinen Gefühlen zum Ausdruck brachte, war ein amüsiertes Glitzern in seinen Augen erschienen.   
Er teilte Lin'As Erleichterung, doch war seine Freude verhaltener Natur. Noch waren sie nicht wirklich sicher.

"Meister Kenobi?" Die Stimme C-3POs erklang hinter ihm.

Obi-Wan drehte sich herum und nahm den goldenen Protokolldroiden in Augenschein. Allem Anschein nach, hatte Anakin ihn in seiner Abwesenheit noch deutlich verbessert.  
"C-3PO! Ich bin erfreut dich zu sehen!" Obi-Wan klopfte dem Protokolldroiden freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Meister Kenobi. Würdet Ihr mir folgen? Senatorin Amidala erwartet Euch bereits." Er drehte sich ein wenig unbeholfen herum und wackelte dann in seiner eigenen mechanischen Art und Weise davon.

Lin'As und Obi-Wans Blick trafen sich. Sie zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn halb irritiert, halb amüsiert an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Droiden für äußerst merkwürdig hielt.

Für Obi-Wan jedoch spiegelte er Anakins Charakter wider. Den Charakter des kleinen jungen Anakin Skywalker, der noch unschuldig Schutz in den Armen seiner Mutter gesucht hatte. Obi-Wan war sich mittlerweile sehr sicher, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn seiner Mutter fortzunehmen. Qui-Gon hatte es nur gut gemeint, aber er wusste, dass dann alles einen anderen Weg gegangen wäre. Einen besseren.

Doch er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern. Er konnte Anakin seine Unschuld nicht wieder zurückgeben. Konnte ihm nicht seine Wut nehmen.

_Ein Jedi darf sich Zorn, Hass oder Liebe nicht hingeben._ Wieder einmal erklang Qui-Gons Stimme in seinem Kopf. Der Kodex der Jedi war klar und dennoch verstand Obi-Wan seinen ehemaligen Padawan zeitweilig ein wenig. Auch er hatte mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Jetzt mehr denn je.

Wie würde sein Zusammentreffen mit Anakin verlaufen? Würden sie einander wieder wie Feinde gegenüberstehen? Er konnte die Furcht in sich spüren. Die Furcht, erneut verletzt zu werden. Anakin war nicht einfach gewesen, war es vermutlich noch immer nicht, aber obgleich der Enttäuschung, liebte er den Jungen wie einen jüngeren Bruder oder einen Sohn.

Während sie sich in den Raumgleiter setzten, legte sich Lin'As Hand auf seine. Er sah auf und seiner Begleiterin ins Gesicht. Ein warmer tröstender Ausdruck stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. Obi-Wan nickte dankbar und spürte wie sie versuchte die Macht wie etwas Heilendes durch seinen Körper zu leiten.

Seine Überraschung war nicht sehr groß. Er hatte schon an Bord des diplomatischen Schiffes gespürt, dass das Potential in dem hübschen Mädchen sehr hoch war. Die Macht floss ungewöhnlich stark in ihr. So stark, wie sie auch in Anakin geflossen war. Doch in Lin'A war nicht die Wut wie in Anakin, in ihr spürte er trotz ihrer Schicksalsschläge nur Zuversicht.

Vielleicht war sie wirklich gut für ihn. Vielleicht hatte Yoda wie immer weise gehandelt, sie zu ihm zu schicken. 

++++

Obi-Wan konnte seine eigene Nervosität nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er den Raumkreuzer verließ und mit C-3PO und seiner Begleiterin auf das Schloss von Naboo zu ging. Es war etwas über ein Jahr her, dass er gegangen war. Über ein Jahr, in dem er sich jeden Tag geschworen hatte, darüber hinwegzukommen, dass er Anakin verloren hatte. Doch mit dem Moment, als er den ersten Schritt auf vertrautem Boden getan hatte, war die Hoffnung zurück, Anakin zurück zu gewinnen. Zu hoffen, dass der junge Mann seine Fehler eingesehen hatte und er wieder sein Meister sein konnte. Der Meister und Freund, der er immer hatte sein wollen.

Obi-Wan wusste, auch er hatte Fehler begangen. Er hatte Anakin nicht immer zugehört und ihn auflaufen lassen, hatte seine Gefühle unterdrückt und ihm nie wirklich gezeigt, für was für einen ausgezeichneten Schüler er ihn hielt.

Schuldgefühle, die er nicht hätte empfinden sollen, suchten ihn aufs Neue heim. Ließen den Schmerz durch ihn hindurchfließen.

Wieder war es Lin'A, die ihm Trost spendete, indem sie seine Hand nahm und drückte.   
Obi-Wan war so erstaunt über diese Geste, dass er Padmés Erscheinen für einen winzigen Augenblick nicht bemerkte. Doch dann durchströmte ihn ein vertrautes Gefühl. 

Seine Augen trafen sich mit ihren und ein erleichtertes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen.

Obi-Wan wollte zurücklächeln, wollte die Senatorin erfreut in die Arme schließen, doch das entsprach nicht seinem Wesen. Entsprach nicht den Jedi. 

So blieb er nur kurz vor ihr stehen und verneigte sich höflich. "M‘Lady!"

Einen Augenblick sahen sie einander tief in die Augen, ehe sich Lin'A räusperte. Obi-Wan schloss die Augen instinktiv und sah freundlich zur Seite.

"Senatorin, darf ich Ihnen Lin'A Tamal vorstellen. Sie ist eine Jedi-Schülerin."

Die junge Frau trat einen Schritt vor und verneigte sich vor Padmé, die diese mit einem kleinen Lachen bat, damit aufzuhören.

"Nicht doch, Padawan. Ihr müsst Euch nicht vor mir verbeugen."

"Entschuldigung, Senatorin, ich bin kein Padawan", korrigierte Lin'A die Äußerung Padmés und sah anschließend Obi-Wan an.

Padmé zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah den Jedi fragend an, doch dieser überging diese Geste geflissentlich.

"Ihr habt meine Anwesenheit erwünscht und den Jedi-Rat kontaktiert. Womit kann ich Euch dienen?"

Wieder trafen sich ihre Augen, ehe sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte und auf das Palastinnere zuging. "Folgt mir, Ihr müsst durstig sein."

Irritiert über ihre plötzliche Wortkargheit, folgten sie ihr die Stufen hinauf zu ihren Privatgemächern. Als ehemalige Königin und Senatorin besaß sie auf Lebenszeit das Privileg in einem Flügel des Palastes zu wohnen.

Während sie die Terrasse entlanggingen, fiel es Obi-Wan schwer, nicht an die Zeit mit Anakin zu denken. An die Zeit, als sie sich hier ihren letzten Kampf geliefert hatten. Ein Kampf angereichert von Zorn und Hass.

Unwillkürlich sah er sich um, suchte nach seinem ehemaligen Padawan, doch er wusste, dass er ihn bereits gespürt hätte, wenn er anwesend gewesen wäre. Obi-Wan jedoch spürte bis auf die Anwesenheit Lin'As nichts. 

Als sie in den Wohnräumen der Senatorin waren, goss diese ihnen Tee ein, ehe sie sich auf das lange Sofa setzte und die Hände in ihrem Schoß faltete. Ihre Augen waren auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Obi-Wan konnte spüren, wie schwer es ihr fiel, etwas zu sagen.

Er setzte sich mit Lin'A auf die beiden vorhandenen Sessel, während C-3PO aus dem Raum wackelte, um frischen Tee zu besorgen.

Für einen erschreckend langen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Obi-Wan konnte das Chaos in Padmés Innerem vernehmen. Was nur war geschehen?

"Anakin hat C-3PO weiter optimiert?", fragte er, und durchbrach damit das Schweigen. 

Noch ehe er ausgesprochen hatte, sah Padmé ihn mit Tränen erfülltem Blick an und stieß ihm ein, "Anakin ist spurlos verschwunden!", entgegen.

To be continued...


End file.
